Sp00nerism
Nick AKA Sp00nerism AKA TheCampingTree is a well-known YouTube let's play commentator and Machinima director. He is part of The Creatures, a group of commentators who create content together on their own channels and on TheCreatureHub. He is known for his childish sense of humor and mysterious attitude towards his identity. No one outside of The Creatures knows what he looks like besides his family, friends, and girlfriend. Bio Real Life We don't know much about Sp00n, except that he currently lives in Colorado and he is an agnostic. Also, he is 26 years old. . He is currently dating VDUBali. The Two moved into an apartment in Colorado near the creature house, in January 2013. YouTube Sp00n started his YouTube career by making machinimas, but most were deleted due to copyright issues. He said the reason he started doing this was because he lived around video games and enjoyed them. They were times when Sp00n would not post anything for months and maybe even years. Sp00n then got into gaming commentary. Sp00n introduced Nova to most of the Creatures by inviting him to a Skype call after Sp00n kept on annoying Nova about a Halo Reach Avatar Accessory that Nova acquired at PAX. He uses the name TheCampingTree because his favorite game, Counter-Strike, had a feature in which you can become an object in-game, and he was fond of turning into a tree. When the username TheCampingTree couldn't be used, he randomly saw a spoon and decided to use that. Sp00n's face is a major mystery in the Creature universe, he always teased his subscribers with the titles 'Sp00n's face', but never revealed it. However, a thank you video for 140,000 subscribers, he showed himself but wearing a horse mask, this was well received so he did it again in his New Years video. During the Creature Stream, there was a milestone for a million dollars where Sp00n will reveal his face, but it was never reached. Current series/games *Counter Strike Source w/ clash *Super Street Fighter IV w/ xcal *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 w/ xcal *Learning Cities in Motion 2 *Team Fortress 2 w/ Ze Royal Viking(?) *Super Smash Brothers Brawl w/ xcal(?) *Trials Evolution w/ Nova(?) Catchphrases and quotes *"You wanna go? Huh? YOU WANNA GO?" *"I can't hear you, your/my ___ is too loud." *"SHUT UP DOG!" *"Are you a gurl?" *"HEY!" *"Are you kidding me?" *"Sly? What was that?" *"Don't judge my ______" *"Lick my butt." *"You're a ________ piece of poop!" *"Nope." *"You're dumb." *"Oh my god, it's a chicken, what the, I wanna eat it!" *"Sup." *"WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIIIIIC!" *"No. Wait, what? Yeah. Wait, what? No..." *"I'm a loser, check out my cat....It's not even my cat,." (Sp00n's Twitter Bio) *"Oh, you have a taser. Good for you, I have a real gun." *"Nice fucking _____ guy!" *"Shitty!" (Niko voice) *"I don't want to play this game anymore" *"EH! FAK!" *"Why are you there!?" *"Hehe... Should've warmed up before recording." *"WHUT-THE-FHUUUUUUUCK" (Frustrated voice) *"Hurhurhur... No-scope/Quick-scope!" *"Jump scare....Goddamnit!" *"QUACK!" *"Sp00nman to the rescue" Trivia *Sp00n draws his own video titles and YouTube backgrounds. He also drew a title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow") *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could disguise yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could disguise yourself as a tree. (As stated inthis video.) *In one of Gassy's gaming streams (including Sp00n, EatMyDiction and Renee), Renee was asking if Nick (Diction) was joining in a game. She then later said "Not you Sp00n" because she thought she heard Sp00n replying. This could hint at Nick being Sp00n's name, though it is still unsure *On 21st November 2011, Sp00n began uploading his latest play session on Skyrim and within a couple hours the view count on episode 24 had reached 1 million. As of 11/25/11 the video had reached 3,589,800 total views. Sp00n has altered the settings on the video to unlisted so no one can see it. Whether the extreme view count was due to an error within YouTube or a hacker of some sorts is unknown. *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could disguise yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could disguise yourself as a tree. (As stated inthis video.) *His first uploaded video was of "Saints Row 2". *Sp00n draws his own video titles and YouTube backgrounds. He also drew the title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough. *He uses a MXL 990 microphone. *His Minecraft skin is a pineapple. *He likes to use shotguns in first person shooters. *He used to be a hardcore Counter-Strike player and had played the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive closed beta. How he received the beta code is still unknown. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow") *Loves to take baths. (Creature Talk #23) *According to a tweet by Eatmydiction1, Sp00n has a moustache. *He was the one who "invented" the word "brown". *Sp00n has a dog. *In a trolling video, he claims he is a girl (played by SuushiSam). As well as a horse in another. *First job was as a telemarketer. Sp00n's Twitter page is fraught with pieces of information that are probably lies(not all of them): *He is blonde. *He is 21. *He has "a little Johnny Depp thing going on" in terms of beard/moustache. *He has been recognised by his voice, but denied it. *He has traveled to four countries. *Also,he has pictures of his face. (he said he'll be making a video about it soon) Category:Gaming Category:Creatures Category:Let's players